<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>december 11th: keep it sweet by watergator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012107">december 11th: keep it sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator'>watergator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the 💫vibe💫 of harry styles song, sunflower vol 6</p><p>jamie wants to dance and dani is happy to watch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>december fic advent 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>december 11th: keep it sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes, want you more than a melody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me inside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wish I could get to know you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Jamie moves across the dance floor. Music is beating in the sole of her feet, pulsing there like a second heartbeat as she moves and sways. An arm brushes up against her, someone laughs in her ear. She’s surrounded by people, bodies warm and fast moving as they dance together in an imperfect harmony. She looks over at the bar where Dani is sat, looking small on the stool she’s perched on, like a little bird, still nursing the first drink she’d ordered shakily. They manage to meet eyes through the crowd. Jamie waves her over, she yells at her to get over, but her voice is drowned out by the music, not even she hears it carry very far. Dani laughs into her drink, but shakes her head.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflowers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it sweet in your memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was just tongue-tied</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie dances and she sweats and pants as more bodies get closer and warmer. The music is pulsating and heavy inside her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman grinds up on her, and she turns to look at her, a careless look thrown over her shoulder, Jamie feels her mouth run dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman is beautiful; short curls close to her head, golden brown skin that glitters and shines under the lights of the club. When she smiles, she has a neat row of pearly white teeth and Jamie would be lying if she said she wasn’t beautiful. Jamie laughs, the woman laughs, and they dance together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does a little spin, almost tripping over her own feet in the process, and when she throws her head back, she looks back at Dani at the bar, who’s laughing too, almost falling off her seat. Jamie takes the woman’s hand, and she spins them both, people clearing a space for them as she cackles over the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman - a goddess, more like, falls into her, takes a deep breath as he lips brush against the shell of her ear as she whispers an invite. Jamie feels her mouth go dry again as she pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she does is look back over at Dani who gives them both a small wave, and the woman takes a step back, gives a small wave back, leans in close to whisper in her ear, “Shame.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna make you feel bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I've been trying hard not to talk to you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower (Sunflower, sunflower)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie keeps dancing until there’s sweat gathering under her shirt across her back. Her curls are plastered across her forehead as she moves and jumps and flails her limbs like she has zero control over herself anymore; a woman possessed.</p><p>
  <span>She weaves through the crowd, bumping into bodies doing the exact same thing, hushed and rushed apologies as she gasps for air, making her way to the bar where a cool drink with ice cubes rattling around the rim of the glass awaits her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulps it down, soothing the dryness in the back of her throat, her eyes not leaving Dani’s as she does so. She watches carefully as she chews on her bottom lip, and it’s so gorgeously tempting, Jamie considers maybe just pulling her away from her stool where she’s rooted herself, and taking her home.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But she flashes her a wicked grin, sets the empty glass back down, swoops in to kiss the side of her face sloppily when Dani’s voice tickles against her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Keep dancing,” she whispers.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>So Jamie pulls away, uprooting herself from where her lips want so badly to attach themself to silky smooth skin, and she fades back away into the crowd, watching her until she can’t anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't want you any more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't want you any more tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tonight, tonight, tonight)</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
Jamie keeps dancing, the music changes pace and people yell and call out to other people, and another wave of people wash over her. She breathes in the smell of the mixed perfumes, overwhelming her for a moment before she takes another breath, and all she can smell is the spot of soil on her jacket, and Dani’s soap that lingers on her lips still.</p><p>
  <span>She dances, moving her hips and swaying like she would with another person to dance with. She closes her eyes, feels the phantom warmth of a body pressed up against her, memories of dancing in their home alone together feels worlds away from here, but she can feel it, deep in her bones and underneath her skin that burns and itches and in her brain it’s there, playing like a movie, so crisp and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dances and dances, the music still pounding beneath her feet, a second heartbeat and a second pulse in her body and soul as she sways, lifts her arms over her head and lets her body be reimagined by the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Wondering headshake</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tired eyes are the death of me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mouthful of toothpaste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I got to know you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
She knows she’ll wake up sore and tired, feeling achy and the blossoming of a headache is probably already growing behind her eyes, ready to explode when sunlight breaks in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that her ears will ring with the ghost of the melody of the songs; a faint piano in her head, a song worm in her brain that’ll take a while to get rid of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that her belly is empty and will punish her tomorrow when she’s feeling poisoned from the inside out, like she’d swallowed a jug full of weed killer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she knows that in the morning, Dani will wake before her, shower, get dressed and have her breakfast on a tray with a glass of ice cold water and two pills to make her feel like she’s better, serving it all with a patient smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll kiss her, minty breath in contrast to her vomit mixed alcohol breath and she won’t care because it’ll feel as good as dancing feels right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
I've got your face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hung up high in the gallery</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love this shade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sunflower, sunflower)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Jamie glances back through the crowd, and like magic, they disperse enough for her to have a clear view of the girl, perched on her stool like a little bird, still nursing that damn drink, chewing on the straw like a nervous teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her golden hair curls and falls over her shoulder before she’s awkwardly flipping it away with a practised swish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie dances, swaying her body, but her gaze is focused on just one thing as she watches Dani just exist, at the bar of a club they’ve never been to, chewing on the straw of her drink that she’s not sure she likes just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks are a little rosy from the heat of the room and there’s a small bead of sweat that trickles down from her hairline before she’s quickly brushing it away with the back of her hand, looking slightly alarmed as if she’d been caught doing something terrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie dances, and Dani exists around her, perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Your flowers just died</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plant new seeds in the melody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me inside, I wanna get to know you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
She likes the life she has with Dani. They go to clubs on a weekend until their feet hurt and their eyes are tired. They go home, they roll underneath their bedsheets, touch and feel and taste and they fall asleep to the sound of each other breathing, and wake up to it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie kisses away the pain and Dani holds her to stop her falling apart. They work together, working to grow something new between them; healthy and strong and loved, reaching the sky and blooming into something wild and colourful, that’s too much for a simple flowerpot to contain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants their love to be unkempt and crazy and unpredictable like a wild garden, left to its own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dances, smiles to herself as she closes her eyes, thinking of how else they can make that love grow. What else can be their metaphorical sunshine, she wonders?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
I don't wanna make you feel bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I've been trying hard not to act a fool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower (Sunflower, sunflower)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Jamie opens her eyes, and Dani is watching her, still chewing that damn straw, her hair is rolling down her shoulders and she’s smiling, teeth bared and eyes crinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie moves, bumps hips with someone beside her, but doesn’t bother to check who, too in the moment to care. She moves, spins on her feet, almost stumbling before she balances herself out with a flap of her arms, and when she looks up, Dani is laughing, hard. The music is too loud for her to hear, but she doesn’t need to hear it. She already knows that sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t take her eyes off her as she dances, hands reaching up towards the ceiling, head tilted back, hair swishing past her face, mouthing along to the lyrics that she doesn’t really know all that well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up again and Dani is still laughing, head cocked to the side, smiling, eyes bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
I couldn't want you any more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't want you any more tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Tonight, tonight, tonight)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't want you any more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kids in the kitchen listen to dance hall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't want you any more tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Jamie wants to dance; she wants to dance so bad, but Dani is just there, like a tiny forest animal, tucked away like the world's best secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet are sore and her head is pounding and her palm misses the feeling of Dani’s. She moves, no real skill required to push past sweaty bodies, stopping in front of Dani with the air in her lungs restricted, and now she feels like the nervous teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asks her if she wants to go home. They have a home. They have a place to grow and go wild in the quietest and most amazing place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The straw between her teeth is pushed away with a flicker of her tongue and Jamie swears the room burns a degree higher than it had done ten seconds ago, when Dani stands, stretches her legs out and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, holds her hand out and she takes it in hers, sweaty and hot against soft and cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Sunflower</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My eyes, want you more than a melody</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me inside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wish I could get to know you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Dani seems almost irresistible in the back of the cab as they fly home. The music is still playing on the inside of her head, and she can feel the ghosts of limbs pressed against her body still. But when Dani takes her hand, brings it to her lips and presses her knuckles to the slow and sweet and loving, everything else washes away like she’d been dunked in the most icy, coldest, yet most wonderful body of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles against her skin, eyes twinkling, and there’s a bead of sweat at her forehead again, but she doesn’t rush to wipe it away this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
Sunflowers just died</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it sweet in your memory</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm still tongue-tied</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunflower, sunflower</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
They float into the apartment, the lights low and the tap dripping like it always does. The world outside is muted like they changed the channel on everything, and they’re the centre of their own world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie feels the tiny piano in her head, and the second heartbeat of the music in her toes, so she grabs her girl, twirls her, and she shrieks a laugh that she can actually hear this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dance to imaginary music, body against body, going from fast and frantic to slow and sweet. Hips against hips, arms wrapped around their person, sweaty forehead on sweaty forehead, Jamie’s lips ghost her’s and it feels so real that she wonders if maybe it is all just a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance for me,” Dani whispers, her breath hot on her face, and tomorrow it’ll be minty and fresh and Jamie will want more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, pulls back, fingers linked with fingers, going as far as they can stretch as two people acting as one, and the spin, the world becoming a blur around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spin and they laugh and tears gather in the corners of her eyes as there’s a flash of blonde, a smile and sparkling eyes that feel so alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie dances, and she doesn’t ever want to dance alone, not when dancing feels like this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you dnpbants for the prompt !! &lt;3</p><p>come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>